


Cry

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [52]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Separation Anxiety, Tears, Whole Cake Island Arc, harsh words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Robin sits behind him. She's using her devil fruit powers, hands sprouting all over his back to keep him in place. He bites down on the limb that covers his mouth. Nakamaship is the only thing keeping him from breaking free and killing them where they stand for getting in his way-- and they know that.They're taking advantage of it.A part of his brain tells him that it's hopeless, even if he manages to escape, he knows that their sharpshooter has his sights set on him. Coward he may be, but when things get serious, Usopp never misses.And he'll shoot Zoro down without hesitation.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkoartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/gifts).



> some Zoro angst for you!
> 
> Okay, I am BEGGING YOU  
> PLEASE read this fic at least *once* while playing this on loop.  
> https://youtu.be/WsglxKjDAyk  
> It adds to the experience. Makes the fic read more as a set of muted events!
> 
> Kind of like if you watch a movie, and the music plays, telling the story while the images that flash show different things happening.
> 
> Anyways. Please enjoy!

Nami's holding his hand. Her palm is soft, skin smooth. Her nails are sharp though, and they dig into tendons. It's almost enough to make him bleed.

Robin sits behind him. She's using her devil fruit powers, hands sprouting all over his back to keep him in place. He bites down on the limb that covers his mouth. Nakamaship is the only thing keeping him from breaking free and killing them where they stand for getting in his way-- and they know that.

They're taking advantage of it.

A part of his brain tells him that it's hopeless, even if he manages to escape, he knows that their sharpshooter has his sights set on him. Coward he may be, but when things get serious, Usopp never misses.

And he'll shoot Zoro down without hesitation. 

Luffy isn't there, Nami left him in that room, smart fucking navigator. She knows their captain is impulsive, and that he'd command the swordsman to attack. 

Who gives a _damn_ that their enemies have formidable Haki? Why the _fuck_ does it matter that the one person Zoro wants most to gut with his blades is a 16 year old girl? 

Plans. Plans. _Plans._

He isn't going to listen to a plan that involved watching his lover get married off to some _kid._

 _Franky will fire his canons the moment the vows have been read._ Robin tried to sooth him, stroking his hair softly. Zoro made a lunge for her throat, growl rumbling in the pit of his chest before he managed to turn away. _It's the only way._

"You _just want him to betray us. You want him to leave, don't you?"_ He spat, teeth still bared. _"So that you're not the only traitor on the fucking crew who left for a twisted sense of redemption. Don't fuel your ego with his stupidity."_

He hardly feels the slap to his face. 

Truthfully, Zoro hates acting this way. He's not an animal, he's a swordsman. Discipline and self control were taught to him long before he'd even learned how to properly wield a shinai.

But _fuck,_ its difficult.

Its so difficult when Sanji is making _that_ face.

The resolute, determined on that says he's prepared to die for some _bitch._

 _FUCK,_ Zoro wants to murder everyone in this fucking room.

He can't see. He can't see anything. There's only the cook, dressed in all white and it looks so _good._ But even that's getting blurry.

There's Nami, rubbing his cheeks and wiping his eyes. 

_"Don't cry."_ She says. _"Please don't cry."_

But Zoro can't stop. They fall, they fall, and Sanji leans down to kiss his newlywed wife. Sanji looks at her and smiles, so genuine, so pure that it obliterate him.

He goes limp in Robin's grasp and tells himself that its all a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> made him much more of a sad boi than normal but was listening to the song and thats all i could think of!
> 
> please let me know your thoughts! <3


End file.
